primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Palaeontologist
Palaeontologist The Palaeontologist - Well Doomlurker, I must say that I am very close to getting on the path to being a real Palaeontologist, and I have to admit that I know pretty much everything about Prehistory in general altogether. Damn it I sound like a gloater! But seriously I do know loads, and as a matter of fact, there is no Palaeontological fossil evidence of 'Raptors' of any kind in any of South America. You see, South America was not joined by a land bridge to North America at that time, and so pretty much no North American or Asian Dinosaurs (Asian Dinosaurs could once roam into Europe and North America via land bridges) seem to have reached the Southern American lands. That is why Tyrannosaurs and Ceratopsians have not been found in South America either, nor any Hadrosaurs for that matter. Sauropods, Allosaurids and Abelisaurs seem to have been the continents only common groups of Dinosaurs. If you are wondering what the Abelisaurs were, then if you saw Disney's DINOSAUR (2000) then the exaggerated in size, Carnotaurs - the big enemies in the film - are amongst them. Iguanodontids lived there as well, although they had arrived there by Late Jurassic/Early Cretaceous land bridge 130-120 million years ago, and this land bridge disappeared behind them. It is likely that some of the Allosaurs, at this time in slow decline, were also 'trapped' in South America. Giganotosaurs, are disputed by Palaeontologist to have been either Allosaurid descendants, or Carcharodontosaurids (the latter in fairness itself, being an improvement upon the Jurassic Allosaurs, so therefore descendants) Waffling, sorry. Hey, Palaeontologist I made a few changes on your user page that I thought would help you out. Undo my edits if you don't like them, I'm just trying to help. :) ZEM talk to me! 07:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Finished my user page, so nobody change it again, but that change of yours ZEM inspired me to do the rest. BUT do not change anything else, because I am 100% happy with it now. Doomlurker,ZEM and anybody else, check out all of my videos on my homepage. 'The History of Life', is probably even better than the main video feature, in the gallery mind. Thanks. : ZEM: Cool user page, great job. I hope you don't mind that I've added you to my list of friends on my user page. :) ZEM talk to me! 19:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Hello again ZEM. I don't mind at all, that I am considered a friend - why should I? I think that my user page is good enough, and you can thank the excellent videos for the real wizards that made them. One day, I shall do something like them myself. Good responding to you. The Palaeontologist - Point of interest; the Megaopterans. Doomlurker, I think that these creatures are the next future predators, and the species shown in episode 8 shall be made to be a creature that will in turn, as the flightless bats replaced us, replace the future predators. Otherwise, it could just be that they live together in the same future stage, and are not either clearly more dominant over each other - like tigers and lions so to speak. Tell me what you think. Yeah i think they may be to but i havent actually seen episode 8 yet. Doomlurker 22:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM I've seen the episode in Spanish on YouTube. By the way, do you happen to be a member there? User:Mourizze is a member of YT and he makes great Primeval vids. ZEM talk to me! 22:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Well, I am as a matter of fact, and have two user names, although one is now unsued. I used to be called The Makashi Master, but now, in line with all my other ventures on the internet, am 'The Palaeontologist'. I have never been given the confirmation email, and have never been able to comment, let alone create videos myself. I would think Iit is a problem with my email adress, which is not actually mine, but my parents. I don't know how to create a my own email account, and for free at that. Still, I am on Youtube. ZEM - Maybe you should try to get a Google Mail account, I use my parent's email myself. I know several people who have Google Mail accounts. Also, I have a link to my YouTube channel (which technically is my Dad's) at the bottom of my user page. ZEM talk to me! 23:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey New Admin! Congrats, I got adminship early and you are now an admin also! Write if you have any questions. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - ZEM, I don't know what this means? What is an administrator, I forget now? Is it a like, well without sounding daft, prefects of the wiki? If so I need to understand what responsibilities I have to keep up with. Thank you for your advice. ZEM - All you have to do is delete the pages of vandalism and block the people who started them, of course that is the job of whoever finds it first, and Doomlurker and I are admins too. So we all have the same job. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM - I forgot, there is a page about being an admin you should read: Help:Administrators' how-to guide. ZEM talk to me! 14:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) jjbest - Just wondering - how do you become admins, as I would like to be one. I have'nt done many wikis, but am a big fan of prehistory and especially Primeval. Paeleontologist - how do you know so much about dinos? I thought I knew loads until I read your thing about raptors. --Jjbest 17:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Hello there, thank you for the compliment, and as for my answer, my knowledge of Prehistory extends far beyond Raptors - far beyond Dinosaurs altogether. I am a walking Prehistory Encyclopedia, and what you read was the tip of the Iceberg my friend. If yo want to become an administrator, then you had better be asking Doomlurker or ZEM for advice. Not so sure myself really, only became one a couple of days ago you see. Anyhow, I think if you stay around long enough and contribute a good deal as I have, then you will be well on your way. Other than that, if you have virtually any question that you would like to ask me about Prehistory on the whole, then do not hesitate. As I said, that rant about the Dromaeosaurids is merely the tip of the iceberg; or a leaf in the forest. Good day jjbest. HI Hey i was reading your stuff on Raptors so i thought you'd be good at helping me with this i'm trying to make an encyclopedia on extinct animals so can you tell me the answers to some questions that have been bugging me *How do you pronounce Giganotosaurus (its different on american and british stuff) *what is bigger Argentinasaurus or Brachiosaurus *are they're any kinds of extinct alligator (not crocodile!) Thanks by--Iluvprimeval 17:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Really annoyed now! Can't believe it - I just wrote over 2000 words or so explaining each point individually, and now it hasn't saved it, and I cannot restore it or anything. I swear that I wrote an excellent response that denoted everything. Damn it, I just spent an hour for nothing! Stupid machine! If you can retrace my response in any way, good luck to you, because I need some time to let out my anger now. So pissed off. Try to find it, if you can't, I will start over tommorow, but I am exhausted and disillusioned now. Sorry, believe me, I am more annoyed than you might be. I gave all the names details and everything. Well, a brief once over (in my other one I did a hundred over) Pronounce Giganotosaurus, as JIG - A - NO - TOE -SAWR - US. Many Titanosaurids and a few Diplodocids have been much larger taan either. Yes there are recorded Prehistoric Alligators, such as Deinosuchus, which was 12-15 metres long, and over 6-8 tonnes in weight. Really sorry, I wrote literally 10 times thsi amount more. I hate this saving system. Ask me again tommorow, I am tired now. Sorry again. The Palaeontologist - On holiday. Will be back in early June. More Help (Please!) Hey again i'm still workin on the encyclopedia i hope to turn it into a Wiki for Prehistoric life some time in the future but i'm still needin help so i got some more that bothered me *Is Brontoscorpio a Eurypterid(Sorry if i spelt it wrong)or a proper Scorpion *What was the largest land Mammal of all time *are Proceratosaurus and Procompsugnathus the ancestors of Ceratosaurus and Compsugnathus respectively *what was the first dinosaur a) discovered b) earliest historically Thanks and please excuse any spelling mistakes --Iluvprimeval 17:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Yes it is a Eurypterid, and that is the correct spelling don't worry. 'Proper' scorpions owe their own existence to the Sea Scorpions like Brontoscorpio - because they evolved from the Eurypterids. The largest land mammal of all time, as far as Palaeontologists can see into the relatively sparse fossil record, is debatable. However, there is one form of mammal from the Oligocene Epoch (these ones lived around 25 million years ago), the mighty Indricotheres of Mongolia, which grew far larger than any Rhino, which is was related to as part of the Perissodactyl mammals. Indricotherium, Palaeotherium and various other species, could reach almost 20 tonnes - averages of 11-16 tonnes - and stand (males only) up to an impressive (by mammal standards at least) 25 feet tall at the shoulder. They were as large as some of the smaller Sauropod Dinosaurs such as Cetiosaurus and Camarasaurus. From what I have studied in the past, I can only imagine that these were the progenitors (ancestors) of the Ceratosaurus and Compsognathus species that were discovered in slighty younger sediments. The Procompsognathus lived some while before the Compsognathus, around 5-10 million years before in fact. I now remember that Proceratosaurus was discovered in rocks approximately 160-165 million years ago. Also, I know for a fact that Ceratosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic of 155-145 million years ago. There you go, yes, I think. Scientists seem to have named them Pro... because they have studied the fossils intensively and dated them, and from these studies have decided that based on the difference of the fossil shapes and structures, that they should be classed as the progenitors of the more recognisable species without Pro... attached. Well for this one I am not so sure what mean to find out. Anyhow, the very first Dinosaur ever officially discovered, was the longlived and successful Jurassic Theropod, Megalosaurus. A few bones of the beast that we now know to have reached up to 10 metres in length and over 2 tonnes in weight, as well as being 3 metres and more tall, were found in the 17th (1676 AD) Century in Southern England (Cornwell Limestone Quarry, close by to Chipping Norton in Oxfordshire) However, this was not recognised as a Dinosaur until years later, when Megalosaurus earned the honour of being the first Dinosaur scientifically named and publicised. A femur bone was amusingly named, 'Scrotum Humanum', because it looked like, well, a mans testes. When found, people just thought that it was the remains of a giant human killed in the Great Flood in the Bible Story. People have been finding Dinosaurs for thousands of years, but without realising it. The Chinese are the best examples; they have been digging up fossils of what they call, 'Dragons', for millenia, and they use them for various medicinal purposes to this day. A sad waste of fossil matter in my opinion. Anyhow, the first Dinosaur to be recognised scientifically was Megalosaurus. It lived in Europe, between 189 and 160 million years before the present. That is the earliest historically, officially - 1676 AD. Even so, historically, there have been countless unknown yet still real discoveries of Dinosaurs, going back to the earliest civilisations of man. It is only with modern (as in, the last 300 and more years until now) science that they have been fully appreciated. halp I can't ever make an account!!!! 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Explain your situation for me. What is the problem that keeps stopping you create an account. I do not know where to start without a rough idea of what is going on. Anyhow, if it is just a case of mistyping or random error when filling in the details, then you should confer with me to have me help you further. Believe me, I am not the best person to ask, but if I can help you I will as best I can. Reply to this with required details and I will be able to try to set you up. It is an error with the account I think, I keep getting the can't log on after each time, its strange!!!! The Palaeontologist - I have not had such a problem. However, I guess that you should start over. Perhaps you should opt for a recognisable name, and have a Passqord that you can remember easily. Check the account you have, but if it keeps giving you trouble, start over I say. But then again, maybe you could just fix the details inthe account. It must be a random error that you make habitually time after time. I am like that with passwords. Just tap it in slowly. It is difficult for me to give you any concrete advice, particularly because I have been on this Wiki for so long I have forgotten what the form to sign up even looks like. It should have address and all that, and also that one where you have to type out the funny writing. Maybe you are getting that bit wrong. Strange things always crop up with stuff I do online, and I often require other peoples aid myself. If you have gained nothing from my poor offering of advice, then look towards the real technical experts in the even older patrons of the Wiki, such as Doomlurker. They have always proved helpful for me. If you start over again, be really careful not to make any mistakes, as it will lead to more frustration, I've been there. ------------------- ***ATTENTION*** - The Palaeontologist - This is a call for Doomlurker alone. I need to discuss something with you about a new Wiki that I have created about 6 weeks ago. I have done very little with it, as I am completely confused with the template settings, so it looks pretty naff. However it is a extensive and highly informative Wiki that is solely centred upon the factual and historical science of Prehistory in Palaeontology. I will want to oversee the layout of the Wiki, and I will want only Doomlurker, and perhaps ZEM if ZEM's around, to help me with it. Even though I have been a bit of a hog with this Wiki, it would be great if my Wiki was left alone by anyone else. If someone has something decent to contribute then I will consider it, but only Doomlurker and ZEM are seen by me as the rightful fellows in the creation of the 'Prehistory Wiki'. I have a keen eye for anything that is not relevant and I will be intolerant of any daft additions. That is why I trust Doomlurker and ZEM only with the task at hand. It is something that I really care about, as ever since I joined the Wiki communties, particularly the Primeval Wiki, I have felt restricted by the rules of the Wikis. Now I want to make some rules of my own, and it i my Wiki, so I should have the last say over what stays or goes. I don't want to sound bossy, but it is like, I want to set up my own cool Wiki, just like my User page in a way, in general across te entire range of the Wiki. DOOMLURKER AND ZEM, I would much prefer you both to reply as soon as possible. The Wiki is in a bad way becuase of my limited abilities with compueres, and I would be most grateful for soem help. It is going to be basically as much as what I can remember and recite, about Prehistory, as possible. It would be fantastic if we could find someway of protecting the pages as well, because it would be awful if any of the pages were vandalised. I intend to produce hundreds of Articles, and there are lots of things that need to be done; such as the organisation of the navigation of the Wiki, and then the all important protection of every single page. Once I am satisfied with a page, I want it to be protected with an iron fist immediately. This will grow into an awesome Wiki, and seeing as Prehistory is such a vast subject matter, with countless topics, I will not be surpries if I have to produce thousands of pages. All in my typing range though, as a ranter no less. Thankyou for listening in. I NEED A RESPONSE TO SET THE 'Prehistory Wiki' off in the right direction. By the way, when you type Prehistory Wiki in, there will be one called 'Prehistoric Wiki'. This is not mine, as mine is newer, being below it. The other one is rubbish, but better than mine at the moment. I intend to change that soon enough. Remember, mine is 'Prehistor'Y' ', and is about four or five down. Forget that, here is a direct link to the Wiki. Check out the weird logo. It is iconic I think. I made it in school. The link => http://www.prehistory.wikia.com :I'll be checking it out! BTW, I got the Primeval: Volume One (USA) DVD on eBay! ZEM talk to me! 20:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'll also check it out, I can make some templates if you want, just let me know what for and what you want on them. Doomlurker 21:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Thanktou both. I would want a standard template for all of the pages, because the substantial amounts of text just on the Wiki just turn into scroll bar vie wers all the time. You will see what I mean, its odd, and I really need to sort it out, but can't. I just want the same kind of template used on this Wiki kind of, so I can write loads, like on the Nick Cutter page where there is loads. It might sound boring, but it is meant to be a factual aid of knowledge, for anyone who cares. As for what goes on the pages, I will deal with that for now. When I have dealt with the vague and broad subject pages, such as what Dinosaurs are in general, I will move with your help, onto the massive number of specific species that make up this group, and that group, so on and so forth. I am not too sure yet but it may look like this for now, in order and groups; *Main Page, *Introduction, *Explorer's Guide (Nav-Page), *Timechart/line, *The Precambrian 'Super-Eon' (a page on its own, followed by three pages dedicated to the Hadean, Archaean and Proterozoic Eons that make up the Precambrain 'Super-Eon') *The Phanerozoic Eon - Our time... *The Palaeozoic Era, *The Mesozoic Era, *The Cenozoic Era, *Dinosaurs - a page describing and defining them, and then many, many pages charting the entire family tree of the Dinosaurs. I shall organise this myself, using my drawing of the family tree of the Dinosaurs on my bedroom wall as a guide. *After this, I will draw up a list of things that could look good on the Wiki - prehistoric mammals, ancient amphibians, giant creepy-crawlies, maybe environment pages, theory pages, Palaeontologist pages, fossil find pages, over ancient reptile pages for pages, evolutionary pages, then maybe pages for fish and other creatures such as Birds and molluscs. There ought to be a whole lot of pages to come, and your help would be much appreciated. Hey Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been busy for the last month or so... Hopefully I will have more time on the computer soon... I was wondering, do you happen to be the new member "nytepsyce" on the new Primeval Forum I started? I was just wondering. ZEM talk to me! 04:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC)